Iris
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Remy sings Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls to Rogue. It just sorta fit. Sucks at summeries. Review


**I, Whitechocolate14, declare this day to be Serenating Day, because this is the second serenating one-shot I've wrote today. Lol, Review please.**

Remy lay on his old bed in New Orleans. Apparently his papa was considerate enough to leave his old room behind.

But he hadn't moved one bit since he'd gottent here 2 days ago. Just kept staring at the ceiling fan, thinking about a certain stripped-haired girl.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd only just met her. What was so important about her, he started to think.

Then he shook his head and glared at him self.

"Ev'ry t'in' is special 'bout her. She's beautifull, smart, funny, an' so strong." He told himself.

Then he relized, he was down-right in love with her.

Sure, it happened real fast, like in fairy tales and stuff like that. But he could tell it was completely real. In every way possible.

He sighed dreamily like a little school boy with a huge crush, thinking back to the first time she kissed him.

Granted, it was, in a way, under her will, and it sent him into unconciousness. But what a kiss it was.

He just needed a way around her mutantion. Wait. Did he just think that? Wasn't he know for being creative and clever? Yes, yes he was. Because he was Remy mother-truckin' LeBeau.

But it would still be nice to just touch her ivory colored face or to kiss her purple soft lips.

All he wanted was to touch her. And win her heart. Gasp! Remy got a brilliant idea.

FEW DAYS LATER, BAYVILLE, XAVIER MANSION

Rogue sighed on her balcony. She looked down at all the people playing before sunset. They all looked so happy.

Then there was Scott and Jean. The golden couple. The power couple. The happy love birds.

She had a major crush on Scott and Jean took him away from her when she found out. Little tramp.

And it didn't help none that they kept reminding her that she couldn't touch by always making out.

All she wanted was to be happy. To be loved or, heck fire, even cared about. But she'd settle with Kurt and Logan.

Then she heard music. She looked down sharply and her eyes widened with a mixture of shock and horror.

Gambit was playing an acoustic guitar with Pyro on the drums and Wanda playing a bass. And Lance was in the background for some reason.

She was totally gonna get Wanda and Pyro for this later to come!

_"And I'd give forever to touch you, Cuz I know that you feel me somehow.  
>You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be. And I don't wanna go home right now."<em>

Rogue gasped. Oh, no, no, no way was he actually serenating her! Uh-uh, that can't happen. As flattering as it was, she just couldn't allow herself to do so.

_"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I breathe in is your life,  
>Cuz sooner or later it's over, and I just don't wanna miss you tonight.<br>And I don't want the world to see me! Cuz, I don't think that they'd understand! When everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

If you don't want the world to see you, why are you serenatin' me, Rogue thought. But, to tell you the truth, she thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She was about to cry if he came closer, her heart was so swelled.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin', Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything feels like the movies, Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

Remy moved closer to Rogue and smiled up at her blushing face. Why did he always make her heart stop and her face fluster?

_"And I don't want the world to see me! Cuz, I don't think that they'd understand! When everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

Remy handed Lance the guitar and he put it down and grabbed his electric, both Wanda and him doing an instument break, while Remy climbed her wall.

He wasn't seriously coming up here, was he?

He finally made it to her balcony and grabbed her gloved hand in his. And stared deeply into her eyes.

_"And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz, I don't think that they'd understand. When everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz, I don't think that they'd understand. When everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am."_

Remy leaned forward, towards Rogue, making her nervous. He suddenly looked in her eyes and got lost. For like an hour. The same with her.

Then Remy shook his head. Keep focused. He got closer to where they were only a milimeter from each other. Remy kept his hand fixated on her back, so as for her not to be able to move.

Rogue closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Then she felt something silky over her head. Then pressure on her lips. He'd placed a silk over her so he could kiss her.

She was about to protest but her knees gave out and she pressed up on him. Her arms snaked to his shoulders and his hands were placed on her hips.

They stayed like that, just in that embrace kissing, for God knows how long until Logan came bursting through the door with his claws popped out.

"GUMBO!" He yelled as he pounced on Remy. Yes, pounced. Like a little kitten.

Remy yelped and jumped out the window and ran away, yelling "IT WAS WORTH IT!"

Rogue smiled a little dreamily and touched her mouth. Scott came in as well.

"Rogue is everything ok?"

Rogue? Oh, yeah, duh. That's her. But who was this dude? Oh, he was Scott. Didn't she have a crush or something on him? She couldn't think of a why. He wasn't Remy...


End file.
